Retrieved
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Sokka doesn't get many surprises on Kyoshi Island, but change isn't always for the worse. Tokka oneshot. Prequel to Expedition.


Toph blinked, out of instinctual habit more than actual necessity. Her sightless gaze showed her nothing but darkness, but she was far from blind.

Earth crunched beneath her feet as she stomped down on the hard, sunbaked mud.

Though her senses were so finely tuned that she could feel even the slightest vibration, nothing happened. It was eerie - the world had never felt so barren before.

She grimaced at the curious emptiness she could feel inside her. It was hardly the first time she'd been forced to bear such desolation, the sands of the Si Wong Desert had blocked her seismic vision.

But that was not unexpected, it was after all a desert. Such lifelessness was par the course - and an illusion besides.

This was normal soil, in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. Life should be teeming all around her, birds nesting in trees and rodents scurrying through long grass.

But she was truly alone.

Black soot clung to the soles of her feet, a fresh onyx coating with every step she took. Mounds of ash, the remnants of a once lush landscape reduced to powder, dotted the path.

Scorched rocks and metal shrapnel littered the ground, the debris from the fallen airships. She could feel the burnt-out hulks lying amongst the dirt, imbedded in the ground from their flaming plunges.

Perhaps the bodies of the crew who had piloted them still lay within, reduced to bone by the passing of time. Or perhaps their element had claimed them too, fire consuming even itself.

Her feet rose again, impacting against the ground once more. This time however, she wasn't looking for signs of life.

Nothing. The world stretched on ahead of her, arid and unyielding. It wouldn't give up its secrets without difficulty.

Frowning in mild annoyance, she nonetheless continued onwards into the charred land.

She would succeed in her task. Nothing would stop her.

Toph was nothing if not persistent.

* * *

Spear raised high above his head, Sokka stared into the stream. He was focused, alert, ready for anything.

His eyes tracked the lazy sway of the fish's body as it swam upriver. It was nice and fat, swollen with eggs as it travelled to its spawning grounds.

Sokka could already taste the succulent flesh, the very thought of it causing his mouth to water. Just a few seconds more and it would be his. Nothing could save it now.

"Sokka!"

He cursed, the unexpected sound causing him to jerk to the side. The spear flew from his hands, handing in the middle of the river and sinking to the bottom. The splash alerted the salmontrout and it fled into the reeds.

Moaning at the loss of his spear, Sokka snarled in frustration, kicking a small pebble away. He had been so close! He bent over, his hands on his knees as he attempted to breathe his anger out.

After a moment he sighed in resignation, glancing up to see who had called his name. His eyes caught the bright white facepaint of a Kyoshi Warrior.

Though he found it difficult to tell them apart, particularly at a distance (with the exception of Suki,) judging by the brown braided hair, it had to be…

"Ty Lee. Need something?"

He was a little curt, but the girl paid it no mind, her customary grin fixed in place. She swept up to him much faster than she had any right to in her heavy kimono.

"Nope," she chirped happily. "But there's a surprise waiting for you back in the village."

Sokka was immediately slightly on guard. The last time Ty Lee had offered him a surprise, things had gotten problematic. Though he had to admit, it had been pretty surprising.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he raked a hand through his warrior's wolftail.

"What do you mean 'a surprise'? Is Suki going to like this?" He asked warily.

Ty Lee giggled, shaking her head. Her golden headdress glinted in the sunlight.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. But honestly, I don't even know. I was just told to come and get you," the former acrobat replied, not bothered at being used as an errand girl.

That piqued Sokka's interest. His face scrunched up for a second before he shrugged and nodded at her.

"Lead the way," he muttered, following after the girl.

Kyoshi Village was filled with people going about their business. Nobody paid the pair any attention, the two a relatively permanent fixture on the Island.

Ty Lee bubbled on about various things as the two walked, and Sokka listened with half an ear as curiousity rattled through his head, pondering the moments to come. He hoped it involved meat.

Perhaps Zuko had deigned to visit? That would be a surprise indeed. The Fire Lord was not fond of travelling to the island. The villagers had since forgiven him for his attack on their homes, but shame still burned in the scarred man's heart.

Sokka spied a ship pulled up by the docks. It bore the proud insignia of the Earth Kingdom on its banners. Definitely not Zuko then. Kyoshi didn't often see mainland visitors, being technically an independent nation.

Something else caught his attention. It was small, and completely black and for one confused moment Sokka thought it was a living shadow. And then he saw the pale, unfocused eyes of his best friend.

"Toph!" He yelled joyfully, charging towards the metalbender.

She stood her ground as he crashed into her, not moving an inch as his larger, heavier body bounced off of hers. Sokka was not deterred, sweeping her up into a hug.

"Put me down," Toph requested without venom, her mouth twisted into a smirk.

Sokka complied, still staring at her in shock.

"This is a surprise. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you by? I thought you said you'd never get on a boat again," he laughed.

The blind girl shrugged, her fist gently impacting against his shoulder. Of course, this being Toph, Sokka still winced at the pain that lanced from the blow.

"Yeah, well, if you're gonna be on an island then I have no choice," she replied.

She hesitated for a moment, before nodding to herself once.

"Close your eyes, Sokka," she ordered.

The Southern Water Tribe man frowned in puzzlement but obeyed.

"This had better not end up like the blindfold thing, Toph…" He warned, straining his ears to hear what she was doing.

"Don't be such a wuss," she muttered. "Okay, you can look now."

Sokka uncovered his face, and then his breath hitched. In her tiny, soot-coated hands Toph was holding a length of black metal.

Space Sword.

For a moment Sokka was frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare in disbelief. And then a smile spread across his face, growing so wide he felt like it would split his head in half.

"How did you-?" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Toph grinned smugly, enjoying his reaction.

"I went back to the crash site. Being able to sense metal came in handy," she told him.

He took the blade from her, admiring the sword he had made so long ago. It was still covered in grime, but he wiped it away with his thumb. The polished surface shined in the sun's light.

"I wasn't able to find your boomerang though," Toph continued, a note of regret in her voice.

Sokka planted the blade in the dirt at his feet, grabbing ahold on the little earthbender and squeezing her tightly.

"This was more than enough, Toph. Thank you," he whispered.

Her arms encircled around his own body for a moment, before she pushed him away, a fierce blush on her dirt-encrusted cheeks.

"No problem. But you're not getting a birthday present this year," she laughed.

Pulling his sword free, Sokka was unphased by her jest. Though it was a little worse for wear after the time spent in a fiery inferno and being exposed to nature, the blade was on the whole as he left it.

Thankfully, he hadn't been able to bring himself to throw away the scabbard after the war. It currently sat in a chest, gathering dust. Sokka had never thought he'd use it again.

Weapon in hand again, he felt whole. Sokka smiled down at the sword, before turning back to his friend.

"Well, since you're here, what do you say to lunch?" He asked.

Toph grinned at him.

"That sounds great Sokka. Have you got any fish?"


End file.
